


Sweet Surprise

by CaliforniaQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Marriage, One Shot, Pregnancy, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaQueen/pseuds/CaliforniaQueen
Summary: Based on this Reylomicrofics prompt: “Two characters, who are romantically involved, are having an argument somewhere public. Character 1 hates PDA and is trying to be quiet. Character 2 doesn’t care at all what the other patrons think.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 107





	Sweet Surprise

Thank you to the absolute doll, [Hellyjellybean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean) for this adorable little moodboard. I'm in love!

“I don’t understand. You always like it when I get you lingerie. Why are you upset?” Ben’s confused, sad, puppy dog eyes only made Rey feel worse. She sighed and moved closer in the Cinnabon line to place her order. 

“Will you please keep your voice down?” she whispered. “I don’t want to talk about underwear in the middle of the food court.” She fished a ten dollar bill out of her purse to pay for her treat and fidgeted as the bored cashier counted back her change. 

“You barely even looked at it. Is it the color? I thought you liked pink. What did I do wrong?”

“Shh,” Rey’s cheeks were as pink as the racy lingerie and the stripes on the Victoria’s Secret bag Ben was trying to thrust at her. He really was so sweet. And frustrating. She did not want to do this here. Not in front of the Cinnabon on a Thursday afternoon. 

“Ben, please,” Rey said, grabbing her roll and heading to the table furthest away from prying eyes and ears.

“Rey,” Ben’s voice, which garnered him attention no matter how quietly he spoke, only seemed to become louder with each persistent attempt at shoving the bag of satin and lace into her hands. “Rey, I can’t fix whatever I’ve done if you don’t tell me what it is. I only wanted to give you something nice and I don’t understand…”

“OH FOR GOD’S SAKE BEN I’M PREGNANT AND THOSE WON’T FIT!” 

The silence seemed to last a lifetime and Rey could feel a multitude of eyes like laser beams all over her body. A flush rose from her neck to her face and she buried her face in her hands.

“What?” Ben whispered. “What did you say?”

“Oh _now_ you want to whisper,” he heard Rey mumble into her hands. He reached up to pull them away from her face and Rey could see so much love in his eyes it took her breath away. She watched as he sank to his knees in front of her, his warm, golden brown eyes shiny with tears. 

“What are you doing? Oh my god, will you get up?!”

Ben ignored her and buried his face in her abdomen. Rey’s heart skipped a beat as she felt his shoulders shake in silent sobs. 

“Are you ok?” she asked. “I didn’t want to tell you in the damn mall. You never listen to me.”

Ben lifted his head and looked at Rey, his face breaking into a huge grin. He laughed and cupped her face, kissing her deeply and way too thoroughly for a mall food court. Rey pulled away, breathless and giggling nervously. 

“You are so damn embarrassing,” she said. 

“Finish your snack, little mama,” he said. “We’ll return this and go buy some baby stuff.”

With a laugh, Rey stabbed a forkful of cinnamon roll and offered it to her husband. The sugar sweet kiss she gave him afterwards, didn’t seem so embarrassing after all


End file.
